


In My Heart

by Michael_Demos



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst, Gen, HDL as ducklings, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 05:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30118047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michael_Demos/pseuds/Michael_Demos
Summary: When little Louie Duck is awoken by a frightening storm, his Uncle Donald must comfort his nephew, and himself.
Relationships: Donald Duck & Della Duck, Donald Duck & Louie Duck
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics used are from Disney’s Tarzan. The other lyrics I think you can figure out.

Donald sighed, swallowing away the lump in his throat as he rocked his nephews. They wouldn’t fit in his arms like this for long, not all three of them, but what else could he do? They were so young, and he was the only one they had, ever since Della had disappeared. He wasn’t sure what he’d do if something happened to them.

Thunder rumbled and lightning flashed outside, startlingly close. Louie jerked in his sleep, letting out a wail. Quickly setting Dewey and Huey down in their cradle so he wouldn’t wake them, Donald moved further into the houseboat and away from the window.

Little Llewelyn. He was the youngest of Della’s triplets by a few seconds, and seemed to be afraid of everything. He was clever though, even at such a young age. Just the other day Donald had caught him prying open the cookie jar using a wire hanger, three clothespins, and a magnet.

Hubert, Dewford, and Llewelyn. That’s what’s they’d been named- not by Della, she’d wanted Jet, Turbo, and Rebel, and had even left a note. Typical Della, always one for daring adventure even when naming her kids. Donald smiled thinking about it.

He’d been willing to go along with the names, of only for Della’s sake- seriously, who named a duckling  _ Turbo- _ but had used his accidental outburst at the hospital of  _ “phooey, phooey, PHOOEY”  _ which the nurse had (probably intentionally) misheard as an excuse to give them more traditional names. Della would understand, when she returned- that’s what he told himself. Della would return. His sister would come back, he’d make up with Uncle Scrooge, then they’d be a family again-

“Unca?”

Donald looked down at Louie, blinking away the tears he hadn’t realized he’d shed. “I’m here, Louie,” he whispered. “It’s okay, I’m here- Unca Donald’s here-“

_ (Come stop your crying, it will be all right/just take my hand, hold it tight/I will protect you from all around you/I will be here, don’t you cry) _

Louie sniffled again, reaching up with his little arms, and Donald’s heart ached. “Don’t worry,” he said again. “I’m here, don’t cry.”

_ (For one so small, you seem so strong/my arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm/this bond between us can’t be broken/I will be here, don’t you cry) _


	2. Bonus Scene, Because Duck Emotions Hurt

He ended up climbing into his hammock with Louie that night, the first of many nights like this. The storm had passed, and Louie had fallen asleep, and once again Donald found himself looking up at the moon, wishing that his sister would be looking down at him. What was that song she used to sing?

_ “Look to the stars, my darling baby boys,”  _ he sang softly,  _ “life is strange and vast, filled with wonders and joys/face each new sun with eyes clear and true/unafraid of the unknown, because I’ll face it all with you.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this has been sitting in Docs for a year now.


End file.
